Dialogue of Demons
by skysedge
Summary: Nothing short of an exorcism wil stop the heartache. RiffxCain


From the moment Riff entered the room, he knew something was wrong. Some unhappy emotion hung in the air, although Cain didn't seem at all upset. At least, not until he began to speak. The Earl patted the seat beside him without even looking at it, and spoke quietly.

"Why don't you come and talk to me for a while, Riff?" He frowned slightly.

"You've been quiet lately, even by your standards. Why don't you tell me what on your mind?"

_Because the only thing on my mind is you_

Riff bit his lip sharply to stop himself from speaking the words that had arisen in his mind unbidden. After a moment, he nodded and moved to sit beside his master on the window seat, not yet trusting himself to talk.

A moment of silence passed, during which Cain watched his servant intently, who was stoically avoiding his gaze.

"Why can't you look at me?" He said gently. Riff started and glanced up.

"I. . . no reason my lord. I have. . . a slight headache is all."

_I can't look at you because the sight of you makes my heart ache, _the inner voice explained. Riff sighed inaudibly and struggled to ignore it.

He was sure it was a demon that had taken root inside of him and caused him to think such wicked things. For a while now, the mere sight of his master had sent Riff into silent agonies, fighting a war with something inside of him. Feeling this way was wrong on so many levels, it broke every rule he was meant to obey. Riff was good at obeying, it was what he found easiest-

_At least, when it's Cain who gives me the orders_

-and so he carried on obeying and not giving in to the demon that plagued him. Yet, he would never speak of it to anyone. That alone could cause scandal and pain for the people he cared for most.

"Really?" Cain frowned again, snapping Riff back to the present. "It's unlike you to be ill. If it persists until tomorrow you can spend the day resting. I don't want you to end up seriously ill." He smirked." What use would you be to me then?"

_More than you could ever imagine_

"Thank you my lord. That's very kind of you."

Cain shrugged as if to say that whether it was kind or not was no concern of his. Riff knew otherwise; his master did care for him in some way, and that made the demon's words all the more painful.

"Riff, tell me something." Cain said slowly, for once averting his eyes to the floor as though ashamed of the words he was about to speak. "Do you ever feel lonely here?"

"No, of course not." Riff replied instantly. "Everything I need is in this household."

_In this room, in fact. As much as I love Mary she doesn't come into it at all. _

Riff bit his lip before continuing. "Why do you ask? Do you feel lonely here?"

"No, not really." Cain said slowly, still looking away and so unaware of the discomfort colouring Riff's features. "Except. . . sometimes. You must know what I mean. Sometimes late at night I feel the need for someone to hold me." His eyes widened slightly. "I don't mean that I've been upset," he added quickly. "You're always there for me when that happens. I just mean. . . in general. Do you understand what I'm trying to say?"

_More than you realise. And isn't it good that you often don't notice when 'holding' you in times of need turns into something closer to a caress, an embrace, a-_

"Yes my lord." Riff said quickly to drown out the voice inside. "I understand perfectly. You require a lady friend?"

Cain shrugged. "Perhaps. I don't really give it much thought."

_I do_

"Of course not."

"Would you ever leave this household, Riff?" Cain asked suddenly. Riff silently groaned, angry for a moment that his master had chosen to ask so many strange questions in a row. But he couldn't stay angry; Cain, of course, didn't know what this was doing to him. If he did, Riff would be out of a job already.

"Never, you know I would never leave you. . . and Mary."

"I know." Cain smiled a little. "I just wondered for a moment is all. I need you here with me, Riff."

_And that sentence alone will keep me here although it kills me day by day_

"I will always be here my lord." Riff then stood up slowly, fearing that if he was to stay any longer he would let something slip. Cain wasn't usually this. . . .sensitive and it was affecting him. . . the demon. . . terribly. "Please excuse me my lord, I have duties to attend."

_Like maybe getting an exorcism_. That time, the voice had been all Riff.

"Naturally." Cain smiled brightly, all traces of softness and worry gone. "I will see you at tea I presume?"

_I'll be seeing you every minute until then_

"Yes sir." Riff said and bowed slightly before leaving the room, his head actually aching now.

Cain watched him leave silently, poised and unmoving. As soon as the door had shut, he sank down in his seat a little, clutching at his head.

_Thank God it isn't far away, _His inner demon supplied. _Because every moment you are away from me it feels as though my heart is being ripped in two._


End file.
